Comeuppance
by Kitt SummerIsle
Summary: Such oneshot happens after one reads too many stories where Megatron got horny on the battlefield during grappling with Optimus Prime. No plot, just slash - don't expect any more.


**Title**: Comeuppance  
><strong>Continuity<strong>: G1-ish  
><strong>Character(s)<strong>: Megatron, Optimus Prime

**Summary**: such oneshot happens after one reads too many stories where Megatron got horny on the battlefield during grappling with Optimus Prime.

**Rating**: M  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: violence, rape, slash, no plot whatsoever

* * *

><p><strong>Comeuppance<strong>

There was nothing unusual in their leaders locking in hand to hand battle as the fighting progressed – it was after all what they did in every second such skirmish. Just like all the others really – shooting cannons, lasers and missiles are all well and good but when your quarry comes up close you have to finish up with your hand-weapons. Well, the Seekers have their differing opinion about that but then they have such for most things. So, in most battles people tended to end up finding their counterparts in the melee and duke it out by skill, brute force and some smaller weapons. Just like Optimus and Megatron did now, in the struggle getting farther and farther from the main battle – until both were unpleasantly surprised to fall into one of the ravines that cut through the dry landscape; while the battle proper moved in another direction.

The fall didn't really damage them, as it was not from a great height, but it did affect the balance of their personal battle. Optimus ended up crashing into the ground being underneath Megatron's bulk which put him at severe disadvantage with him getting the brunt of the impact and his opponent pinning him down too. Megatron immediately recognized his chance and pounced on him, managing to dislocate the Prime's axe from his hand and forcing him into the edge of the rockface, pinning his other hand underneath him. Optimus continued to try and trash him off but by this point he was severely incapacitated and barely able to put up a token resistance to Megatron, who was still holding him down but surprisingly enough not making any life-threatening move – which he definitely could have done by then had he wanted to.

Instead he was, if anything trying to make Optimus tire himself out with impotent thrashing while causing only small injuries on his armor that bleed Energon – and strength with it. Optimus must have felt it too, as his flailing and heaving became less and less effective until Megatron was able to hold him down almost unmoving. Neither of them spoke until this point, the only sounds they were giving out were grunts of pain and anger that quietly echoed on the canyon's walls amidst the much louder, clanging metallic sounds. But when Megatron finally got the Prime pinned down firmly, he snarled angrily but with a gloating of victory too into his face: "Mine!" To which Optimus looked up to him with confused optics, apparently thinking that Megatron suddenly lost his always rather tenuous link to sanity, until he felt the other mech tearing open his lower panel. Then he understood.

He started to thrash again, trying to dislodge Megatron from him but his hold was sure and he didn't allow himself to be distracted – opening his own panel, he wasted no time for foreplay or niceties but thrust into Optimus hard and brutally. It drew moans of pain from him but didn't stop him resisting, even though the relentless ramming sapped his strength even faster. Megatron enjoyed the rape almost as much as he enjoyed his prey squirming and resisting him still, even though it made his job quite difficult, as Optimus almost dislodged him a few times, giving his spike some painful twists. But still he was in a better position and albeit their strengths were close, he could keep the other mech down and submitting to him.

Until he made a mistake, and leaned forward to lick the energon gashing out from a small wound in the other's face – and got a very painful jab in his own face from Optimus's suddenly freed hand that broke one of his optics and damaged the other. The sudden, stabbing pain lancing through his head and the almost complete loss of vision made Megatron instinctively withdraw more than he should have – that it was a mistake he recognized immediately, when a slender, blue feet was planted into his chest and kicked him into the other canyon-wall, crashing his helmet heavily into the rock. Optimus was up and pouncing onto him at once, despite of the pain screaming all over from his body, and as Megatron was attempting to rise he was on him, jabbing his knee into the exposed spike that drew a huge grunt of pain from him and making him fall back onto his back.

Optimus was barely conscious, raging mad from the battle high and the attempted rape, and growling like a wounded tiger went on to drive his fist – with knuckledusters and all – into the underside of Megatron's arm, crunching the weaker armor there, numbing the cables and effectively immobilizing his arm, while his free feet was stomping on Megatron's other hand, scrunching his fingers and damaging the wrist joint. Megatron suddenly felt the fortunes turn as he found himself on his back, one whole arm and the other hand suddenly falling out from his sensory net, while his crotch still sent screaming pain-messages to his processor. He lifted his head just to see the Prime's right hook approaching then connecting with his jaw and sending it back into the rock, offlining him for a few nanokliks.

Optimus at this point knew that he should stop and clear his head but pain and humiliation was still burning in him and for once he decided to throw away thinking and moralities and play dirty. Standing up, he kicked the apparently unconscious Megatron in the side and with a grunt lifted and flopped his limp chassis over – and when he started again to move, slammed his helmet into the wall once more. Kicking his legs apart and lifting him to his knees he moved into position behind him, and proceeded to give him his own taste of humility – he knew he it was madness to do but in the situation he decided just not to care. Megatron came to consciousness with a sensation he never felt before - not in his million vorns of existence he allowed himself to be forced or coerced into submission, but that was definitely happening now. And out of all things it was Optimus Prime, whom he already thought to be 'his' for taking; but apparently the mech didn't give in and actually had the strength to turn the tables on him. On top of it he had managed to do it in a way that gave him very little to work with if he wanted to free himself from the humiliating position.

Trying to shove him off just resulted his head once again slammed into the rock – the fourth time, he thought dazedly as the repeated impact of the big, metallic object started to show on the canyon-wall too, as cracks appeared in the stratum, and some smaller chips of rocks started to rain down on him. He was acutely aware of each painful point in his body, especially where the Prime was driving his spike into him just as mercilessly as he used to do the other way round; other parts of him were more painful but his pride considered it the most important. But still, he was totally unable to do anything about it, and that caused burning shame too. His movements were arrested as soon as he started them, his arms were flopping uselessly on his sides, his legs barely able to hold him, his head swimming in a foggy daze from the repeated impacts, and just then he almost, almost opened his mouth to beg for mercy. But he couldn't, wouldn't do that, it would be more humiliation than being raped. At least nobody will know about it as the Autobot leader wouldn't boast – small consolation, but it was all he had…

Optimus was calming down a bit but still in enough rage to just let him go; it might have been a mistake to start this but now he would finish it off and call it even. He continued to thrust himself into the less and less resisting Megatron, until he overloaded, and when he did he leaned forward to whisper into his audials:

"You can believe that you can possess the whole world – but there will always be some who show you that you are not all-powerful. Remember that. And be glad that I don't kill you now. Live with this knowledge a bit more."

And with that he slammed his head once more into the rock-face to have some time to get away safely. Megatron felt the Prime finishing in him and heard the words that would haunt him for quite some time; and lost consciousness once more as his head impacted the Pit-accursed wall the fifth time. As Optimus left the canyon, he didn't notice the rock finally give way behind him, and come down on top of the Decepticon, burying his upper body in a small avalanche. When he was far enough, he radioed the coordinates of the affair to Starscream who was still in the battle and looked rather confused by the unexpected communication from the Autobot leader; but as the battle was just about lost he ordered a retreat, and flew to the point indicated to check out what he meant.

Once he landed in the narrow canyon and approached the coordinates he saw what was it about; and after a few nanokliks of frantically checking if his leader was alive or not – not absolutely sure which condition he'd've preferred -, he appraised the visible part of Megatron once more, sat down on a rock nearby and started to laugh very hard. A breem later, still laughing he contacted his Trine-mates on their private frequency to come there – Skywarp was curious about his apparent mirth and appeared with a flash and Thundercracker a nanoklik later. A good hard look around – and it was three Seekers rolling on the floor laughing. Their link became a cacophony of laughter, voices, gasps, grunts and as they calmed down a bit it started forming mischievous thoughts too; they have all been knocked about by Megatron many times, and here was their chance to give some of that back to him, and the mech being totally out cold they had a chance of getting away with it too. Thundercracker gestured politely towards Starscream "You can go first." and smirked. Their laughter echoed among the canyon walls for a long time still.


End file.
